Green Isn't My Colour
by GiLaw
Summary: MY FIRST POWER RANGERS FANFIC! We all know that some point in S.P.D, Doggie got promoted to Supreme Commander, Sky got promoted to Shadow Ranger and Bridge got promoted to Red Ranger but what happened to Z and Syd?


**WAZZUP MY FAVOURITE PEOPLE? GiLaw is in da house and she's got sugar, Red Bull and a (hopefully) great idea in her head!**

**KFee: Yeah but how can the readers be "your favourite people"? They haven't even read any of your fics yet- at least I don't think so**

**SoLow: Yeah because your stories suck! All you right about is monkey romance!**

**Me: That's not true! Do I look like I'm writing about monkey romance now?**

**SoLow: Damn it!**

**NConn: Can we read the story now?**

**Me: Oh yeah! LET'S GET THIS SPARKY DONE!**

**SoLow: Don't you ever get tired of swearing like that? THIS STORY DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH SPARX!**

**Green Isn't Your Colour**

"Attention! All Power Rangers are to report to the command centre immediately!"

"I wonder what Doggie and Kat want now," Z laughed as she and the others got up and walked to the command centre where Doggie Cruger and Dr. Kat Minx were waiting for them.

"Codettes, I have an announcement to make. It seems that Birdie has decided to retire, which means that I have been promoted to Supreme Commander," said Doggie.

Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd looked at each other confused.

"What has this got to do with us?" asked Bridge.

"I'm glad you asked," smiled Doggie. "You see, this promotion means that I can no longer stay the Shadow Ranger. So I have to pass that position onto someone else . . ."

He was giving Sky a special look and Sky's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You don't mean . . ." he gasped.

"Yes I do, Sky. You are officially the Shadow Ranger," announced Doggie.

Sky was absolutely speechless. He had always wanted to be the Red Ranger and now that his dream had come true, he'd always accepted that. But now that he was about to become the Shadow Ranger . . .

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, Codette Sky," said Doggie as Kat handed him the Shadow Ranger morpher. He looked at his teammates who were clapping and smiling at him and saying things like "Well done Sky" and "Good for you Sky" and "You deserve it Sky".

"Th- thank you," he stuttered, still looking at Bridge, Z and Syd. Then a shocking thought came to his mind. "But that means there's no Red Ranger now!"

Doggie chuckled. "I knew you'd say that," he smiled. "Codette Bridge, please step forward."

Bridge did so, not sure what to do. "Yeeee-ah?"

"You've served the B-Squad well over the years and that work hasn't gone unnoticed. For that, I am now promoting you to the S.P.D Red Ranger," said Doggie and Kat handed him the Red Ranger morpher.

"Wh- wha?" Bridge was even more shocked than Sky. "You mean I- You really think I- I thought I- wow," he stuttered. "Wow!" he said again, smiling to himself. "Thanks! OH MY GOSH, I'M A RED RANGER! THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"Nice going Bridge," smiled Z.

"Yeah, well done!" beamed Syd, clapping her hands.

"Which leaves you two," said Doggie, looking at Z and Syd. "Kat and I have been talking and we thought that red, yellow and pink aren't the best colours to put together in a team and that operation numbers 1, 4 and 5 wouldn't make much sense. So therefore, you'll both be recieving promotions too!"

Z's eyes widened and Syd's jaw dropped in excitement.

"Here are your morphers," said Kat, handing them to the girls who took one each and happily examined them.

"I've got blue," said Z.

"And we lightened the shade as well so the colour will look more feminine. Like your friend Tori," said Kat.

Syd's face dropped at this. "Hang on . . . if Z's blue then that means . . . I'm GREEN?!" she cried, horrified.

"I'm sorry Codette Syd. We tried to change the colour, we know how much you love the colour pink. But we just couldn't do it. We can lighten the shade of colour but not change it completely," sighed Kat.

Syd looked down at her feet miserably. "But green isn't my colour . . ."

"Aw c'mon Syd. Green's a nice colour," said Bridge. "I mean, you've got green grass, green trees . . ."

"Ew . . ." Syd moaned.

"Hey, green's not THAT bad," said Z, putting her arm around her teammate. "Isn't green the same colour as your face mask?"

Syd shrugged. "I guess so," she sighed.

Bridge suddenly perked up. "I hope you're not feeling GREEN with envy!" he joked.

"That wasn't funny," muttered Sky, unimpressed.

"I was just trying to cheer her up," said Bridge.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"More Crybots," said Kat, examining the computer screen. "Now would be a good time to put your new morphers into action."

"So what are we waiting for? Ready?" Sky asked his teammtes.

"Ready!" Z and Bridge shouted in unsion.

"Ready," Syd murmured.

"S.P.D, EMERGENCY!"

Syd looked down at her new green Ranger costume. "Green is definetaly not my colour."

**YAAAAAAAY I DID IT! So what did you think?**

**NConn: That . . . was . . . AWESOME!**

**Me: You think all my stories are awesome**

**KFee: Ngah. It was alright**

**SoLow: I have no words**

**Please Read and Review and check out my other stories and until next time- SUGAR RUSH!**


End file.
